Uru childhood
by VitanixKopa
Summary: Uru, the daughter of King Mohatu, found a cub lying in the dust. This is the story of how they met. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Uru was playing with her firends at the top of pride rock. She was the princess and daughter of the great king of the pride lands , Mahotu. She had tan coloured fur and bright green eyes. She among the pride was recongize-even as a cub-for her beauty. Besides her name did mean diamond. And she was a diamond, the diamond of the pride. She was beautiful, advantageous, kind, and most of all loving. She really was a beauty.

" Hey , Uru wait up!" Her friend, Naima, called after her. She was really slow and did not know how to keep her stride. But she was calm and looked as if she was having as much fun as Uru, did. She was a reddish-brown cub with blue eyes. She was one of Uru's best friend.

" Naima, I thought the point of tag was to not wait up!" Uru said. She was laughing she had so much fun palying with her firend. But she forgot about her other firend that was hidding just behind the tree in front of her.

_Wham! _Uru was hit by something hard. She was now flat on her back and was pinned by a cub.

" Haha! Hey Uru why looking so down Huh?" the cub above her said. He was a mapley colour with white outlining his eyes.

" Hey, Jamil want ot let me up?" Uru said. Jamil was one of her other best friends. Though she sometimes preferred to be with Naima, Jamil was the fun adventrous one. Where as Naima was not. Plus he was always kind and funny. That was why Jamil was her other best friend.

"Oh, sorry." He quickly said.

" Aw, you two just had a moment didn't you?" Naima rolled her eyes and Jamil looked at her as if she was crazy. But he walked over to her and whispered something in her ear, that made her giggle and blush.

Uru loved her friends, but sometimes she got a little jelous. Jamil and Naima would sometimes just go off on their own and not invite her. She could tell that her friends had a crush on each other , they just didn't want to admit it.

" What ever Naima." Uru said.

Uru then walked over to the edge of priderock. She looked over her farther's kingdom. She could see from the gorge in the west to the elephannt grave yard in the east. But something caught her eye. There was a lion cub walking towards priderock. He looked about her age. He had golden fur and dark brown tuff ontop of his head.

Suddenley he collasped, it looked as if he fainted. Uru was really worried she hoped he wasn't hurt or anything. In the backround Jamil and Naima were still talking and giggling.

" Hey , we need to get down priderock right now!"

" Why?"

"Naima , I saw a stray cub walking towards priderock and he just collapsed! You can come with me or stay I don't care!"

Uru didn't wait for an answer. She rushed down priderock and took off running. All that was going through her head was _' I have to get to him'_ ! She didn't have to run very far. Soon she found the mysterious cub. He was definietly more gorgeous up close. His golden fur shined in the hot african sun. His tuff of brown hair was smooth and complemented his fur perfectly. There was no hair out of place , even though it was clear he has been running for a while.

" Hey you okay?" Uru said as she poked the new cub.

After a minute the cube opened his eyes. Uru was shocked with what she saw...His eyes. His eyes were a soft orangey-brown. They sparkeled and were memorizing.

" Who are you?" the cub asked.

" I am princess Uru. I am the daughter of King Mohatu, the king of the pridelands. What is your name?"

The younge cub eyes widen when he heard, she was the princess of the ignored the question." Can you take me to your farther, please?"

"Why?"

" Because i would like to join your pride. My pride was destoyed..." He had to take a moment. Uru even saw a small tear at the cronor of his eye." By an attack of rouges. They killed all grown male adults. They killed my farther the former king, of the mountain pride. His name was Abioya. The lionesses were force to hunt for the king. Everything he said was the law. But he was above the law. The other rouges that helped him were soon killed. The lionesses lived in the guest den. The cubs were force to live apart of another cave which was not apart of the main one. Also we weren't allowed to see our mothers more than once a day."

Uru felt like crying. He was forced out of his home. His friends and other young cubs in the pride were forced to live in a separate den away from their mothers. His farther was killed. And he was homeless. He was probally only a couple of days older then herself. It was terrible to watch.

" Then why aren't you with the other cubs in the pride? And why did you decide to come to the pridelands"

" A couple of weeks ago I was banished. The new ' king' thought I was a threat. I don't blame him I was. I was even starting to plan how to destroy him. As I was traveling I talk to some animals and ask what pride would be the best to go to. Every single one of them said priderock. The said the Pride Land's king was the fairest and wises of all. I didn't know what they meant by that at all. But now i do. You helped me even though you didn't know me for that i am in your debt."

" Your not in my debt. I saw you and you needed helped. Thats all." She said. " Follow me and i will take you to my farther. Oh by the way I didn't get your name."

" My name is Ahadi." he said. Then he continued to walk to priderock with a determine look on his face.

* * *

><p>Hi guys hoped i didn't rush this first chapter. I really wanted to do a story about Uru and Ahadi. So here it is hope you like it! Reveiw!<p>

VitanixKopa


	2. Ahadi's view

Reldor: Thank you for your critizsm. It is greatly apperciated. So, cookie and high five for you.

Anyways I do not own lion king ( Though I do dream i do) . It belongs to disney with all the other characters. Except, Moutianpride Apep, Issa, Jamil and Niama. Also I don't own warriors, it belongs to erin hunter. And so does Goldenstar and his clan and rituals. (You will find out later as you read.) Now that I am done talking lets get on with the story! :D

* * *

><p>Ahadi's life was terrible. His farther was just killed, now the new king, Apep was making new laws that the whole pride must obey. He was a monster. No, worst then that. He was a dictator. Whatever he said was the law, and if you disobey he would exile you or worst he would kill you.<p>

" Everyone!" The new king Apep yelled from the top of the platform where Ahadi's father, Issa use to make announcements. " I have some new laws. There is no one execpt the king to be in the main den! The lioness must sleep in the Guest den beside the main cave. The cubs and other males must sleep in the cave over in the feild where the zebras slept. This is the law."

" So we aren't allowed to sleep with our mothers?" Ahadi found himself saying.

" No why should you. You aren't babies, your old enough to take care of yourself." The king said. What he said was the truth. But was also wrong. He was right they weren't babies. But there are cubs that like to be with their mothers. They still weren't old enough to take care of themselves totally yet. They needed help to survive, yet this king took away their basic rights.

" Now Ahadi , since you rudely interrupted me..." Apep snickered. He had an evil grin plastered on his face. It made Ahadi have shivers." I exile you to show that I am not going to take any disobeyment in my pride. If anyone else dosen't like it leave. Because if there is any disobeyment from any males in the future your life depends on my deccession. Females are not allowed to leave. Unless you are exiled in special cases."

Ahadi jaw jopped , he was abusing his power. How could he descriminate the females? It wasn't right.

" Ahadi you must leave now and never return. If you are not gone within the hour, anyone who sees you on our land has the permission to kill you"

Ahadi didn't remeber what happened next. All he rembered was he was running from the tormentor, his family and his childhood memories. He didn't know where to go, all he knew was he have to get out of the Moutianpride. He was running for so long that he found him self past the Outlands and into a new beautiful territory where everything had a gold ting to it. The zebras were not afarid when he ran past them. They didn't even move. In the Moutainpride if he was to run up to a zebra they would run away and never look back. Here was like everything was backward that the prey and pedertors co-existed without trobles. Soon he found himself getting tired and collapsed a few hundred feet from a giant rock formation.

He did realize how long he black out for but when he awoken he found a beautiful she-cub looking down on him. She had Hena colour fur and dark green eyes. She was looking down on him as if waiting for an answer.

" Who are you?" Ahadi asked. It was really creepy to find a she-cub just staring at you when you are lying down.

" My name is Uru. I am the princess of the Pridelands and daughter of King mohatu. What is your name?" The strange cub-who is apparently name Uru and princess of the pridelands-said.

" Can you take me to your farther, please?"

" Why?"

How could Ahadi answer her question when he barely knew himself?

" Because I would like to join your pride. My pride was destoyed..."Ahadi felt the tears starting to form in the cornor of his eyes. But he had to be strong no matter how much it hurt to talk about his former pride." By an attack of rouges. They killed all grown male adults. They killed my farther the former king, of the mountain pride. His name was Issa. The lionesses were force to hunt for the king. Everything he said was the law. But he was above the law. The other rouges that helped him were soon killed. The lionesses lived in the guest den. The cubs were force to live apart of another cave which was not apart of the main one. Also we weren't allowed to see our mothers more than once a day."

" Then why aren't you with the other cubs in your pride? And why did you decide to come to the pridelands" The princess asked.

" A couple of weeks ago I was banished. The new ' king' thought I was a threat. I don't blame him I was. I was even starting to plan how to destroy him. As I was traveling I talk to some animals and ask what pride would be the best to go to. Every single one of them said Priderock. The said the Prideland's king was the fairest and wises of all. I didn't know what they meant by that at all. But now I do. You helped me even though you didn't know me for that I am in your debt."

The princess of the pridelands gave Ahadi a weird look. Like he was crazy to say that to her.

" Your not in my debt. I saw you and you needed helped. Thats all." She said. " Follow me and i will take you to my farther. Oh by the way I didn't get your name."

" My name is Ahadi." he said. Then he continued to walk to priderock with a determine look on his face. Thinking about how his life was going to change, and hopefully for the better.

* * *

><p>Ahadi never seen anything so majestic. Soon Amazing that it took your breath away. The Pridelands was everything that all the animals said they were. THe wheather was perfect. Fluffy clouds dispersed around the pridelands. Sun hitting every spot, making the grass the trees and even the dirt seem golden. Ahadi has never been to the Lands of the great kings, but he doubt it was much different then this.<p>

What Ahadi quickley learnt was that the pridelands , where not so differnt form his pride. They didn't do specail celebrations that the prides around him did.

" So, Uru does the Great Kings of the Past grant your King nine lives? " Ahadi asked curiously. His pride king never got nine lives. But he knew of this Clan, called Lionclan, in which their leaders recieved nine lives. He always wonder if it was only that clan or other prides got nine lives as well.

" No. Why do you asked?"

" Because, there is a clan near my old pride in which, the leaders recieve nine lives. They are the most feared clan but also they are very firendly and help other prides when needed." Ahadi said. But their was pain in his voice. This clan did not help when the rouges took over. He knew they were that it wasn't their fault...But they could have helped. They could have sent a patrol to get rid of the raid. But they didn't , so the Mountainpride Had to suffer.

" Oh, that is werid. Have you ever seen a leader die and come back to life?"

" No." Ahadi said a little to quickley. " But my father did. He said that the leader was the mightest. His name was Goldenstar. He died with one hit to the head. Then a couple minutes later he rose to his feet and fought with such strength no could defeat him."

" Are you sure they didn't make that up so their enemys would fear them?" Ahadi shook his head. He knew his father spoke the truth. Especially since it was his father who struck Goldenstar down. " Okay, then. Where at priderock. I'll take you to my father. "

As they were walking up pride rock he noticed how hard it was for him to climb the rocks. Even though he was from the mountianpride , they did not live in the mountains. They got the name because they lived in a field at the base of the mountians. So the main caves was only a short nice walk up a small slope. Here he had to jump for one flat to another. It took alot of time and effort on ahadi's part. But Uru was done so quickley that Ahadi wondered if she tooken a quicker route.

" Come on Ahadi! By the time you're up here I am going to be Queen!"

" Hey! You didn't have to run half the sarengeti just to get here!" Ahadi spat. " I- Al-most. Got it. Wooh that was hard do we have to climb that every day!"

" Not unless you want to climb a sheer rock face at the back. And then climb all the way down and around to the cave? "

" Okay then...Looks like I have to get in shape. Lead the way to your father."

" Oh, yes your majesty I'll be honored."

" I knew you would. So lead the way."

Uru didn't say anything eles in words. But her face told Ahadi everything he needed to know._ Don't go and push your luck. Or I'll push you off the cliff._ But Uru did lead Ahadi into the main cave. Needless to say Ahadi again was shocked at the size of the cave, and how clean it was.

" Farther? Are-you-there? I have someone here who wants to meet you. "

" Yes Uru, bring them in." A deep voiced echoed from the cave.

Uru turned to Ahadi. " Just follow my lead. Do not speak out of turn. And don't intertup him. That just gets you grounded for weeks. Trust me."

Uru was definetly the weridest cub, let alone princess, he has ever meet. She acted as if she was normal. His father taught him to respect his subjects. But his father never let Ahadi play with the other cubs. He was kind of a loner intill a three months ago, when he meet Uzuri. She was his best friend. The saddest thing is that he never got to say goodbye.

That was why Ahadi wanted to take back the whole ' ...I am forever in you debt...' thing. Uru was so much like Uzuri. But Uru was a princess and Uzuri was a commoner.

As Ahadi turned the last cornor, the main cave Ahadi could see the full extent of the cave. The cave was just as clean as the front enterance. Except the area was double. He could tell that is where the commoners would sleep.. And then there was a raised platform, where the royal family would sleep. And ontop of that platform was a masive lion. His fur was like his daughters, a light brown heena colour. But his mane was slighty darker, maybe a coco bean colour.

There was only one word to describe a lion like this...Regal. His posture was pouring with confidence. As if he seen many battles and have His voice was firm, but fair. Hw held a sober expression, yet his eyes gave away his kind nature. Ahadi found it hard to look at the king. So instead he looked at the hard rocks under his paws.

" Oh, what do we have here? Hello, I am King Mohatu. The king of the pridelands. What is your name young one?" The king said in a gentle tone.

Ahadi took a second to collect himself." I am Prince Ahadi of the Mountainpride. Or what is left of it. Rouges attacked my pride and killed my father, King Issa. The new king, Apep forced the cubs to sleep away from their mother, regardless of age. Mates were broken up. When I tried to speak up the king banished me, to show nothing would be tolerated. I ask your highness if I may join your pride. I have no where eles to turn to."

King Mohatu kept his sober expression. But Ahadi could see saddness in the kings eyes. As if the story affected him personally.

" Your father was a good friend of mine. I am sadden to see that he pasted away to the great kings so early on. I know he will looked down on you today from the stars, where he is now a great king of the past. " Mohatu said. " You are no longer a true prince Ahadi. But you will always have a place in the pride. Uru show Ahadi around the pridelands and explain our rules/beliefs. I will try to find a foster mother for young Ahadi here."

" Sure thing. " Uru said as she raced out of the cave.

" Thank you King mohatu. I am very grateful." Ahadi said.

Then Ahadi gave one final bow, and as he bowed King Mohatu said " Call me Mohatu, now. We are in the same pride now. There is no need for formalities. Now off you go before my daughter gets to far away. "

Ahadi thought_ ' This was a strange land. But it has become home, already.'_

* * *

><p>Yeah done! Thank god that took so much time! This chapter is definetly better than the last one. There is only one word to describe it. <strong>B<strong>AD! With a capital-bolded ' b ' . So I think i might stick to Ahadi's veiw form no one. And oh the whole nine lives, leaders, clan thingy. That belongs to Erin hunter and the Warriors. Awesome book I must say. Reveiw and tell me what you think. Please any reveiw makes me happy ! See, I will give you cookies!

VitanixKopa

P.s This chapter was sort of a crossover. I been reading alot of warriors lately. By the way...Read Warriors! It is so good! And...HAPPY CANADA DAY! So bye for now!


End file.
